Savage Beuaty
by evilsirenmistress
Summary: A tribe of humans has been living in the Makai for centuries, remaining as primitive man was. One girl developes incredible powers and the guys are sent to get and teach her. But she can't speak or understand them and she's stuck with Hiei at ALL times.
1. The mission begins

Evilsirenmistress: "Now onward to my second fic. This one's as crazy as the last to say the least. Everything I write is crazy cause I'm always sugar high. This story was inspired by an old movie I watched yesterday while being bored out of my mind."

Hiei: "If you watched it only because you were bored, and this story is based off of that movie, then doesn't that mean that this story will SUCK?"

ESM: "No. I'm just saying that I don't usually watch old movies and think that they all suck but this one was actually good."

Hiei: "I still say it sucks."

ESM: "Just for that, this fic is going to have a lot of love scenes with you in them."

Hiei: "Noooooooooo!!!! Not again."

ESM: "But I might let you off the hook if you do the disclaimer."

Hiei: "ESM doesn't own YYH, the old movie that this story is kinda based on, (Well at least the idea of having a savage girl being . . .wait I don't want to spoil it for you.) or anything else for that matter."

"blah" talking

#wham#actions

lalalathoughts

_something _ancient language of the savage girl

(whatever)author's comment

It was noon and Koenma had called his Detectives to come to his office right away. It took them only about 15 minutes to get there and when they did, they didn't seem to happy. And Hiei wasn't with them.

"Alright toddler what's this about? It better be important cause I'm going to get yelled at by Keiko for ditching school." #Says Detective annoyed.#

Koenma answers "Calm down Yusuke, I promise that this mission is of utmost importance. Have any of you seen Hiei?"

#The guys Shrug.# "No."

"Well I guess you'll have to do this one without him." #Replies Koenma as he uses a remote to pull up a large screen.# "A long time ago, Spirit World hadn't set up a barrier between the three worlds. There were demons in the human world, humans in the demon world, and godly beings (From spirit world) all over the place. It was total chaos.(Anyone notice how I love that word chaos?) We attempted to get all the demons in their world, all the humans in theirs, and all the spirits in Renkai. Well for the most part we had but a small tribe of humans had stayed in the Makai and remained undetected for centuries. When we finally did discover their presence it was too late to reintroduce them to the Ningenkai. Humans would have considered them to be primitive and would have probably studied them so we left them in the Makai. But recently one of them has developed strange powers that erupt at random. If her power continues to rise at it's current rate, we could be looking at a being that succeeds the power of an S-class demon. We have to get her now while she's still weak and untrained. We could teach her to work for us before others realize her power and try to get her to work for the forces of evil." (Which are MY FORCES.)

Yusuke says "So basically our job is to bring the girl here, train her, and we'll have another person to help us with our missions."

"Yes except for some few minor details."answers the tot sized ruler #Turns screen on.# 'This is the girl you are to obtain. Sorry but Renkai doesn't know anything about her." #Screen shows a picture of a young girl with waist length brown hair, wearing a tattered short brown dress that appears to be made from the skin of some animal, and she is covered in dirt.#

"What happened to her? When was the last time she took a bath?"Asks Yusuke.

"Her tribe is constantly running from demons. Sometimes she is too busy trying to stay alive to take a shower."Answers Koenma.

Kuwabara then asks "But you said she was strong. Why doesn't she just fight the demons?"

"Yes she does have power but she can't control it yet. And she isn't aware of how strong she is. Her power just randomly shoots out, destroying everything in it's path."Answers Koenma.

"So I assume that if she doesn't learn to control these powers, problems could arise for the Ningenkai and Makai?"questions Kurama.

" That is true, but even more bad things could happen if she starts helping bad people first. For this mission, I'm giving you theses energy bonds. For the time being, they should be able to contain her power so you can bring her here safely. If the villagers try and stop you, stun them with this powder. We don't want to hurt them, they are just normal humans after all. Now, I am sending you straight to the current location of her village."(They are nomadic people.) #Koenma Makes portal appear, gives the guys the two items, and waves.#

A white portal materializes in the tiny rulers office and the guys jump in.

ESM: "Yeah it's short and so what. IT's all I had time to type. Anyway if you liked my last fic you'll like this one. Bye for now.


	2. Going to capture our savage

Evilsirenmistress: "Hiya everyone! I got three reviews, Yay! But I wanted more. . ."

Hiei: "When will you learn that nobody likes your crackpot stories."

ESM: "That's it. You brought this upon yourself Hiei. . ."

Hiei: #Being sarcastic.# "Ooh the scary computer nerd is going to hurt me. . .I'm so scared." #Snicker.#

ESM: "This is so going to be a love story with you and the savage girl. Your going to spend every waking moment with her. Mahahahhahahahahahahhahahahah!!!!!!"

Hiei: #Eyes twitch.# "Noooooo!!! I be good. Just please don't do that. Anything but that."

ESM: "Nope my minds made up. Hiei's going date a savage chick. #Says in a sing song voice.#

Hiei: "I despise you."

ESM: "And I should care again why?"

Hiei: #Growls.#

ESM: "Now you be a good dog and stay here while I talk to my reviewers."

xkuroxshinobix : "I did write this fic, but they deleted it cause it was in script format. Now it's back. Oh and thanks for being my first reviewer a second time." : )

Donamarine: "Glad you think it sounds interesting and I'll check out Keiko's magic whne I have some free time."

laly-abaly: "Thanks for the comment."

"blah"talk

#Bam.#action

/halala/thoughts

_something_ language of the savage girl

(whatever)authors comment

The three detectives find themselves outside a little village with small hut-style homes. They walk in and are immediately surrounded by suspicious villagers who happened to be carrying large spears.

Yusuke: "Lay off we're not here for a fight. We just want to find this girl." #Points to the picture Koenma gave him.# (Ok he thinks that these people can speak English or Japanese. He just thinks they are a little behind in the Ningenkai customs and technology. He and the others have no idea that these people are like cave men.)

Villager: _"Who is this boy and why does he have a picture of MY Daughter. It must be black magic. He is here to come and take her away. We must not let him do so."_ (This is the girls father. Keep in mind that the guys can't understand a word he's just said. All they hear is gibberish.)

Yusuke and Kuwabara: "Huh? What are they saying?"

Kurama: "I believe that some of the details that Koenma didn't tell us were about them not being able to understand us. I guess we 'll have to stun them with the powder Koenma gave us." #Takes out powder and spills it on all of the villagers, who fall over.# "Lets split up and start searching for the girl."

The guys each go their own way and begin looking for the girl. Yusuke searches around the village, Kurama searches in the huts, and Kuwabara begins to wander away from the village, following his high spirit awareness to a spot that's oozing with wild, uncontrollable power.

"This area has crazy power signals. I bet she'd here."says the Idiot to no one in particular.

His spirt awareness leads him to a small clearing in a forest near the village. A young girl is sitting on a rock starring at the sky.

"Ha I was right. #He says and then screams.# "Hey guys I found her! "

The girl sees the idiot and starts to run but is cut off be Yusuke and Kurama.

#The girl screams.# "_Get away from me_! _Leave me alone, I never did anything to you _!"

/This is going to be a long mission./ Thinks the fox. "Yusuke, hold her while I tie her up with the energy bonds."

Yusuke: "I'm going to kill Koenma for this. She can't even speak. She's like a cave-girl or something."

Yusuke gets behind the girl and holds her while Kurama puts the energy bonds on her. The bonds start to drain the girls energy fast and she falls into a state of unconsciousness. Yusuke carries her to the portal and the guys travel back to Koenma's palace. (Energy bonds look kinda like stray jackets. They tie around someone and begin to suck the energy from their victims.)

The guys get back and barge into the pint-sized ruler's office. Yusuke practically knocks the door down.

#Yusuke screams# "TODDLER GET YOUR DIAPER WEARING ASS OUT HERE BEFORE I DESTROY YOUR OFFICE!!!"

#Koenma replies to the threat in a fake innocent voice.# "Why are you yelling Yusuke?"

"Oh you know why I'm yelling. Don't play dumb with me. You sent us to find Tarzan's daughter, that's what's wrong. She can't speak, she doesn't know anything, what are we supposed to do?"Asks a pissed-off detective. (The girl isn't actually Tarzan's daughter, Yusuke was being sarcastic. I put this here cause my moron friend thought she was.)

"Yes this does pose a problem. How do you suppose we teach her to manage her powers if she doesn't understand us?" Questions Kurama.

#Koenma mumbles.# "Well I thought you guys could teach her to speak, to teach her about the Ningenkai, and her powers for me. Hehe."

"Koenma I'm going to give you a ten second lead and then I'm going to beat you to a bloody pulp."

"Hey look she's waking up." #Says Kuwabara as he points to the girl who is beginning to move.#

#The girl moans.# "_Where am I? Who are you and why have you brought me here. No, they sent you didn't they? I should've known. Can't you people just leave me alone_?"#Sits up.#

Guys: "HUH?"

"Hello my sleeping savage babe." #Says Yusuke as he puts he hand around her shoulder.#

"_Who do you think you are touching me. GET LOST _!"she yells #Hits Urameshi.#

"Ow what was that for?"Asks Yuesuke

"I don't think she liked your arm wrapped around her. She is confused and probably doesn't like contact from strange people."answers Kurama.

Kuwabara then says "Move it Urameshi. I saw her first! Hi my sweet beautiful jungle girl. Would you like to go on a date with me?" #Grabs her hand and gives her a loving look.#

/_He's even worse than the last guy. And he looks like a monkey._/She thibks. #Punches Kuwabara in the face.#

#Kuwabara flies for a second then falls on the floor.# "Oh jungle girl packs a punch."

"You two really shouldn't act that way. She doesn't even know what you said and aren't you forgetting Keiko and Yukina?" Says Kurama.

"Oh yeah Keiko. Must've slipped my mind. Hehe." #He says as he images Keiko slapping him saying "You jerk!"#

"I was just being friendly. I could never forget my darling Yukina."Says the idiot with hearts in his eyes.

Kurama says very sweetly "Now why don't you follow me and the girls will get you cleaned up." #Reaches his hand towards her but it's slapped away by the girl.#/

"She doesn't like you either. You got dissed Kurama just like us."Exclaims Yusuke while smirking.

_"Don't you dare touch me you evil kitsune. Just cause you've caught me doesn't mean I'll let you do with me as you see fit. Now get away from me!" _She shouts. /_Eh who_ _are these people and how come they can't understand me? And what are they wearing? Such funny garments. Where am I and why have I been brought here? By the way it looks, these three kidnaped me and they probably plan to do to me as so many before them have tried to do. I will not allow this to happen. I won't go down without a fight./_ #Stands up and her energy rises. A blinding flash of light encases the entire room and everyone but the girl is knocked out. She stands, pushes open the door and begins to run.#

Evilsirenmistress: "So how'd you like that? And the reason about her not wanting to come and hating Kitsune's will be explained soon. Review or I'll let Hiei hurt you."


End file.
